Through the Heart
by TraptNside
Summary: Amelia Chanee is forced to stay in the care of Erik Levoure, an angry but misunderstood man, who realizes that she is not who she seems. Will he reveal her secrets and find comfort in her pain? *All characters are created by me.


The icy rain moistened the ground, which was cast over with shadows from the blackened night sky. I looked up at the moon in a haze, noticing the way its light illuminated the darkness.

"Amelia," I felt a hand upon my shoulder abruptly, startling me a little. I looked to my right to see Victoria, my sister, wrapping herself in her dark ochre cloak and swiftly guiding me closer to her. Strands of her dark brown hair blew gently in the wind in wisps around her face.

"Come along now; it's much too cold for my liking. I don't want you catching your death now." She said in a motherly voice. I looked at her in an annoyed state; why did she always feel the need to treat me as a child?

My left ankle hurt with each step I took, the pain increased with each heart beat. Ahead of us was a rather large estate with a north and a south wing; a few windows interrupted the neatly laid pattern of gray stone. Only a few lights were on, so I knew that we were coming at an inopportune time. I only hoped they wouldn't be upset with our late, and quite unexpected, arrival. I clung onto Victoria's arm as she helped me inside.

I didn't have the strength to question the two men who sat in a candle-lit room, nor the maid, for I needed to find somewhere to let my weak body rest. Soon enough, my sister helped me into a bedroom and onto a crimson-colored bed. She mumbled something inaudible to me, for I was already drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with a start. Looking around, I found that I was still on that bed in an unfamiliar room. The dark red silk bed sheets faintly smelled of a cologne so exquisite that I couldn't refrain myself from savoring it. I held a pillow close to my face, memorizing that wonderful scent. What was it? Vanilla? Lavender? It was so...calming.

Slowly and carefully, I got off of the bed. The tiled floor, of a vanilla crème color, touched my feet with coldness beneath me. I instantly shivered. I gazed upon the cherry oak colored walls to find nothing but a painting of a rose. An armoire sat boldly to the right of the bed, with a few bottles of perfume resting on its glossy surface. A vanity stood to the left of me but it looked lonely; as if it hadn't been touched in years.

I walked to the door and clutched the cold silver knob but hesitated; I instantly felt the pain in my ankle. I realized that I could overhear Victoria's conversation and opened the door to look for her. Fortunately, my injury wasn't as painful as the previous night, and I knew that it would be healed within a matter of days.

I first stumbled upon the dining room, which had a large dark oak table covered in a golden silk cloth with matching chairs in the center. I could only see part of the room-not wanting to intrude-but caught a glimpse of a large crystal chandelier and a detailed cherub painting.

"Why must she stay with me? Surely someone else would be more hospitable than I!" a man groaned in agitation.

"Monsieur, please. It is but a short time. She keeps to herself often, so it will not be as difficult as you think." Victoria replied.

"What is your idea of a 'short time'?" he asked in disbelief.

"Erik, please. I don't-oh, Amelia! Welcome! Come in, come in." Victoria waved nervously to me. She had been sitting on a blue colored divan next to a man but stood up when she saw me. Another man sat, irritated, in a chair opposite the divan and next to the lit fireplace. I assumed he was this 'Erik'. He stared into the fire, his eyes held the reflection of the flames.

"Please, have a seat." The man on the divan offered, breaking the silence. I hesitantly looked around, noticing a few more cherub portraits and a table with a bouquet of roses and candles on it. I looked back at the man who had invited me to sit down and slowly took my place next to him. He had dark brown hair and eyes blue like an ocean. He was tall and slender, and had a comely appearance.

"This is my husband, Michael." Victoria extended an arm in his direction as if showing off a prized possession. I nodded in acknowledgement. Ah, so this was her beloved husband?

"I have heard many things about you." I muttered shyly, tilting my head in a greeting.

"I do hope they were pleasant things." he chuckled. I gave a small smile in return and decided that he was a very kind man.

"Quite."

The man in the chair sat with one leg on the other and his chin rested on his thumb. He possessed smooth black hair and temptingly handsome forest green eyes that were furious. He ignored my very presence until Victoria said something.

"Amelia, that is Erik Levoure. This is his home in which he has so _kindly_ offered for you to stay in for a while." She sent him a glare, as if asking him to play along. "My husband and I were just leaving for Rome, but do not fret; Erik and the maid shall look after you and we shall be back some time."

I nodded slowly as my sister and Michael said their farewells, leaving me with this man who was upset by my very presence.


End file.
